flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto
Mikoto (命) is possibly the weakest of the Jyushinshuu and was a member of Kurei's Team Uruha Kurenai along with Noroi, Joker and Kai. Appearance Mikoto, in the manga and Flame of Recca: Final Burning, has red hair that falls down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears garb that would normally be found on kunoichi, and wears sandals. In the anime, Mikoto has black hair with blue highlights that she wore in two pig tails and hazel eyes. Her kunoichi attire becomes red and black. Personality Like Genjuro, she shows no initial sign of respect or loyalty for Kurei and would much rather kill him in his sleep. Later on in the series, she met Mokuren, and because of their similar personalities, they "fell in love". She along with Neon are the only two female members of the Jyushinshuu. It is shown that Neon dislikes Mikoto, where she calls Mikoto a 'stupid bitch'. Mikoto is cruel and has no regard for the lives of other humans, as well as being sadistic, as shown when she mocked Fuko after she'd been poisoned and was near death. She is very cowardly and her only real ability is to tell bare faced lies to her opponents and deception, when on the verge of defeat she begs for mercy and then suddenly attacks in a desperate attempt to win. However, despite being physically weak, she is cunning and will use any opening she sees and exploit it as far as she can. It was likely these very traits that made Kurei select her as a Jyushinshuu in the first place. Part in Story Ura Butou Satsujin Arc Mikoto appears in the Ura Butou Satsujin as part of the Uruha Jyushinshuu, and as a member of Kurei's team, Uruha Kurenai (Uruha Scarlet). She only encounters the Hokage team at the tournament's final round, wherein she battles against Fuuko Kirisawa. Fuuko faces Mikoto with thoughts of avenging a little boy's father, who was killed by Mikoto in a previous battle despite his begging to be spared for the sake of his children. In the end, Mikoto was defeated by Fuko, but through shooting a dart at the referee's throat to prevent her from declaring Fuko the winner, Mikoto manages to knock Fuko down and win due to the fact that Fuko was unable to stand up before the ten-second countdown ended. Fuko breaks Mikoto's right arm in a fit of anger and also attempted to break the left, but she is stopped by Domon Ishijima. Mikoto is literally thrown out of the arena by Joker before his fight with Kaoru Koganei begins. In the anime (as it ended with Ura Butou Satsujin), she pretends to beg Fuko for mercy while trying to get the Gedokugan antidote madogu from her after she was knocked down by her punch. Fuko berates her that she loved to see her die after she killed the boy's father in the previous match and leaving him orphan. When Fuko gives her the antidote madogu to her much to her maniacal side, she pulls out a handgun and shoots Fuko from her right shoulder to knock her out into the edge below only to be saved by Domon Ishijima. Mikoto eventually wins by cheating much to the audiences' fury. Despite the cheat win she made, the antidote madogu she was looking for was empty only to realized that Fuko had outsmarted her as the antidote she is looking for is in her hands. In an attempt to retrieve her stolen antidote, Mikoto falls off the stage and into the pit below. She was mentioned by Fuko after she emotionally loss from her cheat win stating that she actually let the boy down. Despite the loss she made, all of the audience including the boy knows that Fuko is the real winner instead of Mikoto. Sealed Lands Arc Mikoto reappears along with Mokuren Nagai in the Sealed Lands Arc as members of the Ura Uruha, an organization founded by Mori Kouran in order to have protection against the Hokage and the remaining Uruha as he searched for the Tendou Jigoku. In her first appearance in this part of the Flame of Recca storyline, Mikoto disguises herself as a girl who claims to have been kidnapped and molested by Mokuren. She is found by Mikagami Tokiya, who sees through her disguise and manages to avoid her first attack. Mokuren then shows himself, and after an intense battle wherein Mikoto utilizes her second puppet madogu (Shirahige), both Mokuren and Mikoto are defeated. They then cowardly depend on their superior Aoi to finish him off. Later they meet Recca again and say the logic that his friends failed and no way of surviving causing Recca to despair. When Domon shows up and Recca punches Mokuren, they run off. SODOM Arc Mikoto appears one last time to aid Mokuren in a battle against Recca Hanabishi and Kukai in the last few volumes of the manga. This time she first uses a tonfa as a weapon, but eventually unleashes her third and final puppet madōgu, Otobide. Kukai delivers a powerful blow to Otobide with Mikoto inside, destroying the puppet and injuring Mikoto. She then pleads with Mokuren to give up and run away with her, but he tells her that she has no right to interfere with his life and stabs her. After Mokuren loses, he stays with her when she begins talking to him and loses his chance to escape from the building. She dies right before the building collapses, killing Mokuren with her. Abilities Expert Strategist: Her physical abilities pale in comparison to her fellow Uruha, so she depends on dirty, yet very clever and cunning tactics. Madogu Mikoto Madōgu.png|Mikoto Shirahige.jpg|Shirahige Otobide.jpg|Otobide Dokumashin.png|Dokumashin Gedokugan.png|Gedokugan Mikoto (魅虚斗, Mikoto): A "puppet madōgu", a machine being capable of operating separately from its user. It is used by Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai. It has a compartment inside where Mikoto hides in at most time, only leaving if necessary. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Noh drama. In the anime, it was used once and gains a giant harisen to block most of Fuko's Kamaitachi. It is soon destroyed by Fuko's Kazedama after destroying its giant harisen first. Shirahige (白髭, White Beard): A "puppet madōgu" similar to Mikoto (puppet) used by Mikoto as a replacement after her old madōgu got destroyed. It is stronger the its predecessor and has a psychic link with its user. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Kabuki play. Ōtobide (大飛出, Giant Rook): The third "puppet madōgu" used by Mikoto, it is stronger than its predecessors. It looks like an old man with four arms. Dokumashin (毒魔針, Poison Nails): A madōgu that is made up of ten separate pieces which are worn on the fingernails. It is worn by Mikoto (the puppet). The pointed tips contain a mix of every poison and toxin in all existence, making it incurable through normal means. Each piece of the Dokumashin has a small stone with the kanji for 'Poison' (毒, Doku) written on it. In the anime, the Dokumashin was responsible for killing the unnamed boy's father just by clawing his right arm in their previous match as well as Fuko when she dodges the claw but grazing her shoulder to take effect. Fuko also uses this advantage to inject Mikoto when she is about to deal the heavy blow due to being poisoned afflicted from the madogu. Gedokugan (解毒丸, Antidote Ball): A madōgu that takes the form of several small green pills, which can cure any kind of poison. Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai always brings it with her to counteract the effects of the Dokumashin in case of an accident. Fuko eventually steals the Gedokugan when Mikoto attempts to use it after she is already injected with the Dokumashin. Fuko also uses this to outsmart Mikoto when she is about to get the last piece despite her cheat win in their battle. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uruha Category:Ura Uruha Category:Jyūshinshu Category:Uruha Kurenai